Hetalia love history
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Drabbles com vários pares . Contém OCs . Avisos no interior . Espero que gostem . Hetalia forever .


Título : Drabbles do amor

Rated : MA

Sumário : Vários Hetalia Drabbles envolvendo vários casais .

Avisos : Hentai , Yaoi , OCS , nudez ,sexo

Pares :

Alemanha x Itália ;

Argentina x fem. Paraguai ;

Uruguai x Canadá ;

América x Inglaterra ;

One-sided America x ;

Rússia x fem. Brasil ;

Espanha x Romano

Eu possuo apenas meus OCs :

: Mariana Gato ;

: Guadalupe Gonçalvez ;

Uruguai : Javier Hernandéz ;

Argentina : Mariano Lopez

Os drabbles serão narrados em terceira pessoa .

Drabble 1 :

" O casamento para Feli era muito mais do que uma troca de beijos , dormir na mesma cama , fazer sexo . Amor para o italiano era divertir uma pasta bem quentinha , rir de si mesmo . Era ouvir o Deistchu dizer juras de amor após aquela noite de amor . Tudo começava com eles tirando as roupas um do outro . Beijos , lambidas e abraços . Muito lubrificante e camisinhas para a proteção . E no final , adormecer juntos . Casamento , também , era dividir dores e alegrias . Pedir desculpas depois das idiotices . Que terminavam em pasta e amor . O Alemanha se irritava com Itália , pois esse não tinha vergonha de assumir o relacionamento dos dois em público . Mas , no fundo , o loiro preferia assim . Alemanha pode ser gelado e rude , mas ele faz de tudo para proteger o seu amado contra as agressões . "

Drabble 2 :

"Guadalupe e Mariano . Um casal de contrastes . Uma bem quieta e o outro , um provocador . Mas , no fim eles se entediam . No passado , houve brigas . Lupe queria se expandir , ela é muito claustrofóbica . Mas ; após uma boa surra dada pelo Mariano , pela Mari-chan e pelo Javier-san , ela se acalmou . Mariano ajudou Lupe a se refazer . Processo que nunca foi terminado totalmente . O própio Nano também já se ferrou muito . Mas, com amor , alegria , coragem , os dois mantinham um belo relacionamento . Carne e unha . Unha e carne . Impossível separar esses dois . "

Drabble 3 :

"Uruguai e Canadá . Javier e Matthew . Dois países tímidos e muito pouco notados . Homens de hábitos simples , delicados , muito brancos e loiros . Mas , um furor quando se trata de cama . O quarto fervia com os chupões , lambidas , arranhadas e brincadeiras que esses dois faziam . Os lençóis ficavam molhados de tanto lubrificante e sémem . Eram um casal muito apaixonado . O Uruguai adorava um bom churrasco . Já o Canadá prefiria doces com calda de maple . Mas , ambos se mantinham magros com muitos exercícios . Eles eram muito unidos . Mas, só enquanto reinava a intimidade . À luz do dia , ninguém os notova . E precisava ? "

Drabble 4 :

"No começo , o Inglaterra cuidou um pouco do America . Porém , Arthur achou melhor que Alfred vivesse solto . O tempo passou e o pequeno Alfred virou um rapaz . Então , um dia ele disse liberdade . Inglaterra teve que aceitar . Mas , não impediu que estivessem juntos . Eles tinham hábitos bem diferentes , desde a comida até o jeito de falar o idioma inglês . Mas , no fim se acertavam . Desde que o inglês não fizesse magias negras para prender ainda mais o americano . Quando isso acontecia , faíscas voavam . Mas , no fim das contas , eles se entendiam e o que fervia acabava sendo a cama dos dois . E como fervia . "

Drabble 5 :

"Desde a segunda guerra mundial , o America sonha com a Brasil . Ele pensa nas curvas , na alegria e na doçura da Brasil . Seu único obstáculo é o russo retardado( na cabeça do América é claro !) . Os dois têm brigado pela Brasil desde da década de 1940 . Inicialmente , a pequena Mari-chan estava flertando com o psicopata do Ivan . Mas , o que Alfred fez ? Assustou a menina o máximo que ele pode . Então a Brasil ficou mais próxima do America . Mas , nos últimos tempos , a Brasil tem voltado a flertar com o Rússia . Alfred sente ódio só de pensar nisso . Para ele é o absurdo dos absurdos a Mari-chan se esfregar no russo retardado e que cheira a vodca . Mas , deixar estar . America não perde as esperanças de tomar a Brasil só para ele . O Rússia que o aguarde . "

Drabble 6 :

"Desde o ínicio da URSS que o Rússia vem flertando com a Brasil . Infelizmente , ele perdeu espaço para o americano imbecil ( vários pensam assim ) . Felizmente , as coisas parecem mudar para Ivan . Sua amada Mari-chan voltou a se aproximar dele . Ela já permite que em alguns momentos , eles se tornem um só . Nada melhor para o russo do que adormecer com sua Brasil em um jardim de girassóis após uns bons goles de vodca . Ai de quem ouse molestar sua Brasil ! Vai sentir o peso da torneira . Isso se aplica , em especial , ao tarado do America e a doida da Bielarus ( onde já se viu querer casar com o irmão ? ) . Países com sanidade passem longe da Mari-chan . Se não o Rússia vai assombrá-los a noite . Ele vai estar com o sorriso diabólico e com uma torneira na mão . Mas , se isso não acontecer , ele curtirá a amada até o fim . Brasil foi a fornalha que derreteu o coração gelado do Ivan . Agora , ele é um homem um pouco diferente . Graças , Brasil , é tudo que ele tem a dizer . "

Drabble 7 :

"No começo era apenas um pestinha . O pestinha cresceu e virou um rebelde . Mais , não foi um rebelde qualquer . Foi um revoltado `a moda espanhola . Tudo correu para que ouvesse Espanha e Romano para sempre . Dois latinos unidos . Mais perto do que vocês podem pensar . Tudo neles é caliente , desde a comida até o amor . Esses dois tem o mal-hábito de se bater na cama . Reflexo do tempo que Lovino era um garotinho rebelde . Então , o quarto fica uma bagunça . É díficil dizer que apanha mais . Mas , esses dois são do tipo que cometem loucuras na relação . Insanos , bravos , bons comedores . Isso é spamano !"


End file.
